


Vigil

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles (double) Vigil in medical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

He sat vigil over his friend.

The bruised face was highlighted by his golden hair, but showed the lack of food he missed in the past week.

The bandaged arms, back and legs made him look much bigger than he was.

His slight movement caused a groan to escape his lips, which he would have stopped if he was aware.

He moved closer to the bed as he noticed him trying to open his eyes.

When they opened, he saw worry for a moment until they spotted him.

" _Napoleon?"_

"I'm here partner."

" _Then I am safe_." Reclosing his eyes.

.....

One more vigil, but he is on the waiting side this time.

Not beaten this time, but pumped full of drugs.

Nightmares were plaguing his sleep.

A gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him, pushing his brown hair off his forehead.

Soft words of comfort and caring shared that only he can hear.

He sat as close to the bed as he could.

Gradually the movements calmed down, and his brown eyes slowly opened.

When they opened, he saw concern for an instant until they spotted him.

" _Illya?"_

"I am here partner."

" _Then I can rest safely, no more nightmares."_

 


End file.
